


Ghostly Stories

by Lizzy100



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Other - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Hauntings, Other, Pennsylvania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a couple ghostly stories I've done. A Haunting is my personal experiences and A Ghostly Encounter: I Can See You is just made up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Haunting

I have had more than one ghost encounter. As you read this, like half the population of the world, you may not believe me, but this is a true story. Others may believe it. It's not as eerie a true story as most ghost stories. But I assure you, I have seen ghosts. Sit back and relax, as I tell you my story.  
It was a dark night, as I grabbed a mug from the kitchen and poured it with milk, before putting the milk back in the fridge. I was living with my brother-in-law and sister and it was my bedtime.  
When I walked into the living room of the house, I saw three ghost children standing in front of the couch. One was a boy around fifteen, one a boy around ten, and lastly a girl around seven or eight.  
When I put my mug in the sink and then came back out, they were gone.  
When we moved out, the landlord told us that the house there in Scottsbluff, NE had had a witch symbol on the basement floor and had been painted over. The windows had been black, but had been replaced. That explained why the dogs hated being down there in their kennels. And it could explain why my sister felt ill all the time inside that house.  
Next, we moved to a house in Torrington, WY. I was the first to know something was in the basement. I would feel something around me, watching me. One night, when I went down to get something, I saw a floating skull. But I just walked passed it despite what I felt. My brother-in-law was the next one to know we had a ghost. He would stay up late watching TV in the living room. One night, he heard a sound of someone running up and down the basement steps that were carpeted. When they stopped at the landing of the steps he told it, "Well, come on up." That's when the basement door creaked open by itself. He was like Oh sh**! There were also, several occurrences where Destiny, my sister's black lab cross would bark at mid-air. My brother-in-law's dog Storm, would just stare at mid-air.  
When we moved to Lingle, WY there weren't any occurrences or me seeing things. I don't know if it was my imagination or real, but every night I had the lights off, I would feel a dark presence of something watching me before I finally would fall asleep.  
Currently, I am living in Maricopa, AZ. I personally think we have an attic ghost. I'm always hearing noises up there.  
The scariest of them all, was when I was living in NP, NE with my mom, aunt, and grandmother and their animals, as well as my black lab cross Perdieta. Perdy for short. I strongly believe that I saw a demon. Possibly Lucifer. I'm not sure. It was my bedtime and I was in my bed with Perdy laying beside me, my closet door open, when I saw a figure with a black robe on holding a stick like a cane. I didn’t see any other parts of it, but it scared me so much, I turned and cuddled into my dog and prayed for God to make it go away. When I looked back, it was gone.  
I hope you liked my true ghost story encounters, because it could happen to you. People all over have also had encounters. Some a lot scarier than mine. Ghosts and demons are everywhere. They're all around us, whether we can see them or not. And whether we believe in them or not. So beware. It could easily be you.


	2. A Ghostly Encounter: I Can See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clara gets a new house in Pennsylvania, she thinks it's wonderful. But then she finds out that her house is haunted.

New Home  
It was a beautiful day, as Veronica Foote was showing Clara Goodyear around the house. It had been built in 1866. It was a small, two bedroom one bathroom, brick house in Amityville, Pennsylvania. The date was now October 20, 2011.  
“This is the kitchen. A lot of families have made big meals here. It was very popular in the 1800’s. Especially, the turn of the century. That’s the living room where we just came from. A lot of things have happened in there,” Veronica finished.  
“I’ll take it,” Clara told her, even with the unease she felt. She thought it was just her imagination. After all, she didn’t exactly believe in ghosts. She signed the papers and then they left.  
A few days later, she was all moved and settled into her place. It was her home now. She didn't care what her two best friends, Torey Leanne and Rose Harley had told her about the place. It didn't exist. The ghost didn't exist. How could it? She hadn't seen it yet. Plus, she was one of those people that had to see things for herself to believe in them.

The Encounter

It was a dark night, as she slept. She had been asleep for five hours straight. It had been eight when she had fallen asleep. Now it struck midnight. Suddenly there were groans, moans, creaks, and thuds that aroused her. She put day clothes on and turned the lights on, as she went. Then she descended the stairs. As soon as she entered the living room, she saw a beautiful woman sitting in a rocking chair rocking back and forth. She wore a white, long nightgown. She had long, brunette hair and blue eyes.  
“It’s not safe here. It’s not safe. Must leave while you can. I warn you. It’s not safe.”  
"Why isn't it safe? What is it, Fiona Perez? If that's who you are, tell me why it's not safe here."   
With a flash though, the ghostly woman disappeared.

The Truth

It was a beautiful day, as Clara came up to Mr. Rogers at Sinclair’s. The clerk/cashier was at the front counter. She understood that he knew everything that happened in Amityville, Pennsylvania.  
“Can I help you?” he asked her.  
“I was wondering if it’s true about the house on Circle Avenue.”  
“True about what, miss?”  
“That Fiona Perez haunts it after she was murdered by her husband.”  
“It’s true. Why did you want to know?”  
“I live there and got a warning from her ghost last night that it’s not safe there.”  
“Why did you rent it?”  
“Before I saw her, I didn’t believe in ghosts or spirits.”  
“Well, I’m afraid that everything is true. In fact, they say that her husband’s ghost still lives there, too. A lot of people have lived there, though. And, well, people make talk about a lot of things in this small town. We don’t always know what’s tales and what’s real.”  
“Thanks for your help, Mr. Rogers.”  
“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”  
He watched Clara, as she left the gas station.  
As she made her way out, Torey’s husband Jim waved her over.  
“Hey Clara, come here!” he called.  
She came over.  
“What is it, Jim?”  
“I heard you’re asking questions about the house. If you come with me, you’ll get the answers you need.”  
“Where do we go?”  
“Follow me.”  
So follow she did.

 

Answers

They sat in the living room on a couch by a fireplace with Flora and Greg Bass.  
“I hear you want answers,” Greg said to Clara.  
“I do.”  
“What are your questions?” Flora asked.  
“Who was her husband?”  
“Kim Walker Stuart. He was quite devoted to her. It’s hard to believe that he would kill her. He loved her so much,” Flora told her.  
“If he killed Fiona, then who killed him?”  
“Tracy Walker. She was arrested and never saw freedom again. She died in prison,” Greg answered.  
“Who was Tracy?”  
“A very dear friend of Fiona’s.”  
“Is there a way to stop the hauntings?”  
“I’m afraid not. Everyone has tried to exorcise them, call them out of there by the name of Jesus Christ and so on, and even tell them to get out. Nothing has worked,” Greg explained.  
“You have to move out,” Flora told her.  
“If nothing has worked, then I will.”

 

Peaceful New Home

A few days later, after finding a non-occupied house, she moved into 1545 East Burlington Blvd. She never moved back into that haunted house ever again. Neither did others. That house terrified people. It got worst over the years. Even the neighbors moved out. It was that bad. There would be screams, gunshots, and yelling and fighting heard midnight until sunrise, if you were any kind of neighbor at all. It was considered the most haunted site ever. The famous one of all. It was called the Amityville Horror house. So I guess that's the conclusion of this story. If you don't believe in ghosts, take a second thought unto that concept, because it just might happen to you. Ghosts are all around us every day. We just can't see them until they show themselves to us. Be very wary.


End file.
